Back Home
by jater4life
Summary: The thing she feared the most were the four walls of her prison, but when she has no choice but to hide, can four walls and four people really save her. Set season 5 so will say potential spoilers if I'm good lol. Jate later on. Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with a new story lol. Is set season 5, and based slightly on certain set reports, but its unlikely ill get things spot on, but just warning you to be safe hehe. So hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think ;)...

* * *

Today was like any other, she would go fill up the car with gas, then head home and put the newly bought groceries away. Her silver Volvo was pulling out of the gas station, she spots the black jeep that she is sure has been following her. She carries on her route as normal, checking back occasionally.

The black jeep was discreetly following her. Two cars behind, as she nears the lights, they are changing to red she speeds up. She passes the lights before they change, the car behind her stopping, leaving the black jeep stuck behind them. She uses this opportunity to get away; she takes the right, but suddenly hears screeching, and the black jeep jumping the light. She speeds up again, trying her hardest to get away; they must know her house, so it probably is not safe there, as she turns the next corner, she comes to a stop, another car is in her way. She tries to reverse, and move around, but she is at loss, the jeep still at a distance, she decides to step out, not before locking the car, after taking one last glance at her son. She would die before any harm came to him.

She sees a figure jump out of the car that had gotten in her way, they are racing towards her, and she is shocked by what she sees, more so who.

Frozen in her steps, she barley acknowledges being pulled into the car. As the door closes, she comes to her senses. Her son! She yells at the figure who had hauled her into the car, he turns sharply and looks at her before jumping out and racing towards her car, after she had yelled that it was locked, and the man had failed to get into the car, he turns to her, then looking at the direction of the jeep chasing towards him.

Four shots ring out, followed by a crash. First he had took out the two front tires of the on coming jeep, and then shot the front screen aiming for the driver. He then smashed the passenger window, and before she knew what was happening, the car was setting off, and she could hear the crying of her son. Two more shots are heard, the window smashes behind her she ducks for cover, as she takes a glance behind her, and she sees a man limping out of the car. He raises the gun again, and she dives down once more. Two more shots ring out, but the car was quick and had already turned the corner. It seems as though she has escaped the black jeep, but is now in the hands of someone else. It all comes to her now, and she straightens up, demanding for her son. She gets him handed to her from the passenger side, she is once again shocked, and she shakes her head, and cradles her son. There is a long silence before anyone speaks; once her son had calmed down she decides to get answers.

"What on earth is going on?" She demands from either of the men, the dark figure in the passenger seat turns to her ever so slightly, he seems injured, but gives her his attention none the less.

"You were being followed, we had to intervene before they got to you, otherwise, it would have been very costly."

"I realize I was being followed, but how, how do you know, and how were you there waiting, ready to throw me into this car?" She asks a little less demanding, a little more curious now.

"We've been tracking your car. We were able to locate you, and gathered from your speed, you were being chased, we took a guess from the way you were heading, and hoped for the best that you had a good enough lead on the guy, so we could get you both quickly."

"You've been tracking my car! What else have you been doing?" This time there is no doubt about her intentions, she demands an answer.

"We have only been tracking your car and your movements once you leave your house. They are closing in on us; they can't get the answers they seek, so they now seek to take us out instead."

"So what, just get rid of the whole thing all together, and pretend like none of this happened?"

"Basically, yes." He lets out a breath, and clutches his side, she now realizes he is in some pain, she realizes the danger she is in, and what could have happened to her, or her son.

"You okay?" She asks sincerely.

He just nods, and rests his head back. She now looks at the driver, a little smile spreads across her face, she never would have expected to in this situation, but she never would have guessed.

"And since when can you shoot a gun?" she asks a slightly impressed, and surprised.

The driver chuckles and takes a glance in his mirror.

"Nice to see you too Kate; and you're welcome by the way. For me saving, your butt back there."

She laughs a little herself he could always manage to make her smile in any situation.

Kate: "Nice to see you too Hurley; so you didn't answer my question, and whilst we're on it, where did you learn to drive like this too?" Still not quite believing all this is happening.

Hurley: "Well, I learn from the best." He looks to his friend next to him, and smiles slightly.

Hurley: "With Sayid injured, and these people coming after us, we all have to be able to hold our own; I couldn't be the guy that hid out of the way anymore. And well, I've always been pretty good at driving."

Kate nods, as she takes a breath, and looks behind her, at the smashed glass. It looks as though there was no going back.

Kate: "We're gonna have to ditch this car soon."

She was not going to be the one hiding out the way either, but without putting her son in danger, she has to do something of use, and with her years on the run, her quick thinking comes into play.

Sayid: "Yes I know we have a back up car parked in a garage near by. We're heading there right now."

She was taken back by that slightly; she had thought she was helping now she felt a little useless. She just straightened up shook off the feeling, and decided to ask more questions, the more she knew, the more she would be of more use.

Kate: "So where are we headed, after we get the new car. I'm guessing you got some hide out right?"

Hurley: "Ben's got a place. It's a five bedroom house, so there's plenty of room for all of us."

Kate: "Ben! So you both work for Ben, and who's all of us, who else has Ben worked his charm on."

She asks annoyed, she had never trusted Ben. She had been surprised when he had told them to leave, the day they had gotten on the chopper that it actually happened.

Hurley: "Come on Kate, you gotta see what's happening here. Ben is the good guy, those guys who were chasing you; they would have just killed you and Aaron you know. We've seen it before, those guys… it's all just business to them."

Kate: "What, what do you mean you've seen it… have they… Have they killed anyone we know?" She asks, hesitantly, praying for her fears not to be true, she had not heard from him in so long, what if they had gotten to him. Sensing her fear Hurley speaks quickly.

Hurley: "No one we know Kate, just someone who was asking too many questions, but they are bad people Kate, you gotta see that."

Kate: "Yeah, I see that Hurley, the guy nearly took my head off, I would- I'm guessing I would be dead right now if it weren't for you two. Or, still trying to get away, only to be found and killed later on. So thanks again."

Hurley smiles, Kate holds Aaron closer, leaving the question for the time being, as they near some garages. The car coming to a stop, Hurley gets out, the garage door opening and out he drives a silver sedan. She steps out of the car with Aaron and makes her way over to the sedan. As she is about to step in the new car she sees Sayid stepping out the old car with a screwdriver. She pauses a moment and watches him with curiosity. Although she has an idea of what he is about to do, as he crouches down in front of the car.

He begins to take the front registration plate off, once done he makes his way around the back and does the same.

Kate: "What's the point of taking the plates off, when our prints are all over the car anyway?" She shouts over to him. He does not say anything but then makes his way over to her and pops the trunk of the sedan. He must place the number plates in there, but as he walks by her, she sees he is carrying something. He holds it up slightly.

Sayid: "That's what this is for."

He begins to pure the gasoline can over the seats in the car, then over the outside of it.

Kate: "You're not setting that thing alight. Not whilst Aaron is here, you can wait till me and Hurley drive down to the corner."

Sayid looks over to her, a box of matches in hand, he sees Aaron in her arms. He nods slowly. Kate nods at him, then climbs in the back of the car. Hurley follows promptly.

They then drive past Sayid and head out of the garages, to the now meeting point.

Sayid walks a distance away and throws the match in the back seats. The car goes up in flames. He starts a slight jog, whilst holding his side. He leaves the garages. Once in the car, they hear a bang, they drive off.

* * *

So thats that. If you want more let me know, the next chapter will be up shortly thanks for reading :) Lauren x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, I decided to update sooner :) Also Tim don't worry there isn't nothing major in here just the settings. Such as the gas station and a house, i came up with my own ideas. :) Hope you enjoy this again R&R and enjoy... an extra long chappie ;)

* * *

The journey to Ben's place, where ever that was, was a silent one. Kate not sure whether to ask about Jack or not, decided against it, still angry at Jack, and herself, and unsure of what state he is in, she thought best not to get her hopes up, to have them dashed when she sees his drunken gaze.

The drive was relatively long, about an hours drive from where they had set off. The car slows, and comes to a stop outside a large, five bedroom house, as Hurley had said. It was a nice looking house; the neighborhood seemed quiet, as she stepped out of the car.

She looked around then towards the house, Sayid already making his way to the house, Hurley walks next to her, he smiles and they set off together.

Once they step inside, a hallway greets her, leading to two different rooms and the staircase beside her.

She takes a deep breath as Hurley shouts Ben's name and says that they are back.

The next she hears is movement, and the door down the hallway, straight ahead, opens. Out comes Ben.

Ben: "Welcome Katherine. I hope your journey wasn't too distressing for you and your son." He says with a slight smirk, Kate cannot help but laugh at. Ben's face straightens.

Ben: "Sayid, you know where to go, I sense you need that injury seen to. I will show Katherine here her room; please tell Jack that supper is at five. Also please, inform him of our guests, and that we will need 2 extra place settings."

Kate shakes her head, Ben walks towards her, Sayid walks into the room to the left, and Hurley followed shortly after. She will be sure to thank him again for this.

Ben: "I know what you think of me _Kate_, in spite of everything that has happened, but I need you to put that in the past. This is my house, and you need to respect my wishes, and that I have just saved your and your _sons_ life, so for that I deserve some gratitude."

Kate looks down, takes a deep breath and looks up at Ben.

Kate: "Can you take me to my room please. I would like to let Aaron have a nap before supper."

Ben smiles, a smile that still unnerves Kate. He makes his way to the stairs and starts upwards Kate wordlessly follows.

They travel up a set of stairs, which leads onto a hallway, two rooms on either side.

Ben in front starts to speak and point to each room as they pass it, telling her what each room is.

The first door they come to on the right he says is his room, next on the left is Sayid's, then next to Sayid's room is Hurley's and across from Hurley's is the bathroom.

She takes another deep breath, as they make their way up another staircase, to another hallway, a smaller one, only 3 rooms.

The first room they come to he says is the upstairs bathroom. The room on the left is hers, as it is the largest in the house, and the one at the end, on the right is Jacks.

He opens the door to her room, and he looks in her direction, but Kate is still looking at Jack's door.

Ben: "You won't see anyone walking out that room, anytime soon."

Kate turns a small blush creeping up on her face, Ben smiles again only slightly, and leaves the door open for her to walk into. She does, and she had to say she was impressed with what she saw.

There was a double bed for her, and either side a small dresser with a lamp on each. At the end of the room, is a smaller bed for Aaron. Some teddies on the bed, beside the bed is a bookshelf, filled with books. There is a chair near by, like in Aaron's room at home. A wardrobe is on the left, as well as a chest of draws. She gets a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she chances a glance at Ben, who is still standing at the door.

Ben: "I hope the room is to your satisfactory. You will find the wardrobes full, with clothes for both you and Aaron. I had Jack pick out everything in this room, including the clothes, so I am sure that you will find that they are to your liking. If you need me, I will be downstairs, in the room you saw Sayid and Hurley enter. Now I'll leave you to get accustomed to your room."

With that said, he leaves a not so sure looking Kate, who is just looking about the room in a bit of bewilderment. She puts Aaron down, who heads straight for the box of toys also by the foot of his bed, and she walks to and sits on the bed. She falls back and closes her eyes. Was it right to get her hopes up? He had chosen everything in this room, or so Ben had said. What was going to happen once she met Jack? She had not seen him in 4 months, she had started to worry, especially when she realized she was being followed. That Jack, may have been right in what he was saying, she was just too wrapped up in the life she was living then, scared that it would all fall apart once they, _if_ they returned to the island. That it fell apart anyways, so was it meant to be. She sat up and looked at Aaron, well at least one person would be happy with the reunion.

After letting Aaron play for a while, and after she had a good look around her room, she read Aaron a story; once he was asleep, she then decided to check the bathroom out.

Once in she noticed a bath, with a shower. She decided to have a quick shower, as she was not sure how long Aaron would be asleep.

In the shower, her thoughts were aloud to escape her, as she let the hot water hit her. She forgot for a moment where she was, what had happened, what would happen. Once she had washed her hair, she got out and wrapped herself in one of the towels, and made her way back to her room.

Back in her room, Aaron still asleep, provided her the time to get dressed. She looked in the wardrobe and picked out a nice flowery dress. She chose some sandals to go with the dress, and then made her way over to the dresser.

She looked to see what makeup she had, if any, and then chose the basics. She picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once out in the hallway, she placed the hairdryer into one of the sockets and dried her hair. With her hair dry, her makeup done, dress on, she went back into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, and then paused for a moment. She looked good, yet why did she want to look good? Did she self-consciously choose the dress, the makeup etc to impress Jack or had she just changed as a person.

She shook it off and chose the latter, she went and woke Aaron and they both made their way down stairs. She paused briefly before entering the room. As she entered, she saw Hurley on a couch talking to Sayid who looked a lot better. She smiled at them both as she came further into the room. She looked around and saw the regular things, a television, fireplace and a large bookshelf; with it being Ben's house, she was not surprised. She looked at the bookcase for a moment. Hurley speaking brought her from her thoughts however.

Hurley: "Suppers gonna be a little later. Jack's only just started it, and he is making you something different."

Kate: "You shouldn't have gone to all the trouble, I'm fine."

Hurley: "Kate, you need to eat, and relax he's only making you a tomato and some herby sauce to go with the spaghetti. That we are all having. So really its nothing."

Kate nods her head slightly and again looks around the room, not sure what to do. When in comes Ben.

Ben: "Hurley, can you go and finish the supper please. Jack is going to do an errand for me. Sayid, can I speak to you for a moment. Kate, please sit, I won't keep you waiting too long."

Kate looked at him. She decided against saying it, and went and sat down, where Hurley had just left. She watched as she saw Ben lead Sayid out the door he had just come from. She wondered what was happening, she was clueless to what was really happening and again she felt useless… and where was Jack going, she felt a little disappointed that he was leaving. For how long? She hadn't even met him yet. Maybe it was for the best.

After a few minutes, she hears a door close, she stands and looks out the window she sees Jack walking towards the Sedan, Sayid then appearing and approaching the passenger's side.

She freezes, as she catches a glimpse of Jack. Clean-shaven, and obviously clean and sober, he looks in her direction, as if sensing her eyes on him. Not looking away like she should have done, she locks eyes with him, for only a short moment, as he gets into the car. For that short moment, she felt breathless, as though time had slowed. It probably was only a few seconds before he got in the car, but it felt longer. He did look better, but appearances can be deceiving. She watches the car drive away, and then turns to see Ben in the room.

Ben: "It only took him a month. That night after you left him, I found him, and he has been clean all the four months since then."

Kate: "Why are you telling me this?"

Ben: "He's been clean Kate, but I can't say that he has fully recovered."

Kate: "What- What are you talking about."

Ben: "You know full well Kate. There was only so much I could help him with, on this occasion time didn't heal anything; it only worsened what was broken."

Kate looks away, eyes filling slightly; she looks to Aaron who is still sitting on the couch. Then back at Ben.

Kate: "It isn't anything he didn't bring on himself."

Ben shakes his head, and casts a glance at Aaron. He did not want voices to be raised, more so Kate's, but things needed to be said.

Ben: "That's a little low Kate, and very selfish. Yet again your innocent in this whole thing aren't you." He says in the same calm manner.

Kate looks away again, feeling quite guilty. How words from Ben could make her realize what Jack had tried so hard to tell her. They all made a mistake; she still does not doubt leaving the island was the right thing to do, she does not regret anything she has done. Yet the one mistake she needs to take responsibility for is allowing Jack to take all the blame. Is there still a chance for them, she does not know, but at least she can try to correct things between them. She turns to Ben not even attempting to wipe away the tear that has fell. They look at each other, he does not look at her with sympathy or accusation, he looks at her with what she could only describe as 'so do something about it' look.

Ben: "Supper should be ready in about a half an hour. Jack and Sayid won't be back by then, but I still suggest you freshen up before we eat."

With that said, he turns and leaves, leaving Kate to wonder, to worry, and to look at Aaron and say.

Kate: "Mommy's gonna fix this."

Aaron lets out a giggle as Kate comes over to envelop him in a hug, holding him as a pillar of strength to brace herself for what was to come, and she hoped that any God above would listen to her prayers and make everything right, but still it didn't seem to defeat the dread of what was to come.

* * *

But can it be that easy? To hope that everything will be okay, is she just hoping to avoid bringing up the past? To wish that things can be good again, but not all wishes come true, especially if you tell someone your wish.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think as always thanks for reading. Lauren x


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys thanks for your reviews. i hope you enjoy this new chapter, even if its a bit angsty ;) Enjoy...

* * *

Fresh tomato and basil welcomed her senses as she walked into the kitchen. Hurley, who looked as though he got most of the tomato sauce, on his shirt than anywhere else, greeted her and Aaron as they entered.

Kate placed Aaron in the highchair, and then took a seat next to him. Hurley took a seat in front of her, Ben to his left. They all started eating, Aaron getting the sauce all over his face, but Kate liked to let him do things himself, and he did at least get all the pasta in his mouth. She just smiled as she watched him, and continued to eat her own food. Once finished she had said that she would do the washing up after she had given Aaron a bath, and put him to bed. She had insisted, even after Hurley said it was silly, she had said she wanted to do her part, and he smiled and told her that he hated washing up anyways and then left with Ben into the living room.

Kate left into the hallway and made her way upstairs. Once on their floor Kate went to run the bath.

She got Aaron's clothes ready for bed, let him choose a story, and then took him for his bath.

She let Aaron have a play, then made sure that he was clean, then allowed him another little play, and then took him out, back to their room and got him ready for bed.

Once tucked up in bed, all clean and tiered Kate started to read to Aaron. She read him the book he had chosen "The Runaway Bunny". She smiled sadly, the similarities of the book not going, unnoticed. Once Aaron had fallen asleep, she went to clean up the bathroom, and then made her way downstairs to clean the dishes.

She hears laughter in the living room as she passes, on her way to the kitchen, she looks down as she enters. She doesn't even acknowledge the person sitting at the table, who is now staring at her.

Heart pounding, breathing slowing, she knows he is here, afraid to look around, after catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. She continues on to the sink, turning on the water. She takes in a deep breath.

Kate: "Thanks for the supper, it was great."

She turns the water off and turns to look at him. He takes her breath away, if only for a moment because his next words, not so much his words but the way he says them, with an edge, an underlying anger.

Jack: "Don't mention it."

Kate: "No, I really appreciate it, you didn't have…"

Jack stands, his chair falling back. He turns sharply, not looking at her, making his way to the back door, but she stops him as she shouts back at him.

Kate: "What the hell Jack, is there any…"

Jack turns looking at her; she can see the look of hurt in his eyes, but the anger from before surpasses it, as he yells back at her.

Jack: "Need, of course there is Kate! You come here, after what- 5 months, 8 months if you count the months I tried to convince you that we had to go back- and you act like everything is okay…"

Kate did not want to start an argument but it seems the lowest level of voice, would still cause Jack to yell, an argument seemed inevitable.

Kate: "Well how the hell did you expect me to believe the words of a man off his face from booze and drugs?"

Jack: "You were supposed to believe _me_!"

Eyes filling, tensions raised, as well as voices and old feelings resurfacing.

Kate: "I couldn't! You wouldn't speak to me, except for saying we had to go back! You lost it Jack I…"

Jack: "Yeah and you wouldn't listen! I thought I was going crazy- seeing my _dead_ dad! Added with the guilt of leaving those behind, I couldn't- the one person I thought I could count on- would save me from myself- you…"

Kate: "I didn't know you needed my help- you hid it…"

Jack: "No, you should have known- but you didn't want to see it! You wanted to pretend that everything was great- that I was Mr Perfect- but when you realized that I wasn't- you tossed me aside, and you broke down, and acted as though I was to blame for it all!"

Tears flowing freely now, Kate's hand covers her mouth. She shakes her head, and then looks up at him, finding the strength.

Kate: "I never- I never pretended you were anything but who you were - Jack- I didn't… I guess you were right. I didn't want to see things, I was being selfish. I kept things from you- I thought- I didn't want to jeopardize what we had. We were so happy- I really, _really_ loved what we had- I didn't want something that meant _nothing_ to ruin that."

Jack: "But it did! It mattered to me. You were lying to me, sneaking behind my back! For him!... If it didn't mean anything you wouldn't have had to lie about it."

Jack turns around, he wipes his face, feeling emotionally spent. He walks out the back door into the garden. Watching him walk away, her heart aching, her tears continue to fall. She turns and walks to the dishes. She starts to wash them, her own tears mixing in with the bubbles. She does not hear someone enter the room, does not really acknowledge them, when they speak. She continues to wash the dish in her hands.

Hurley: "You don't need to do that Kate."

She nods her head, a sob escaping.

Kate: "I- I said I would do it- I need- I need…"

Hurley, now behind her, takes the plate from her hands. She turns around, sobs afflicting her, as her body shakes, and her legs collapse from under her. Hurley taking her in his arms, and cradles her on the floor. He strokes her hair, the scene upsetting him, as he knew both sides, he cared for them both just as much, and he knew how much they loved each other.

Hurley: "Its okay- It's going to be okay Kate."

Kate: "No- Its not- I- I don't know how to fix this."

Hurley: "It'll be okay. I promise, things can only get better from here."

Kate: "How can they- he- he was right- I- I wouldn't listen to him- I, I refused to acknowledge- It took today- mine and Aaron's life getting put in harms way- We could've died- and, that- that would never have happened if I…"

Hurley: "Shh, you can't keep saying what if, I mean we all can say what if, what if we never left, but we did, and not everything that's happened since we left has been bad right- but we need to go back, because those left behind have had nothing but bad things happen."

Her shaking stopping, tears still falling however, but she raises her head and attempts a small smile at Hurley.

Kate: "I know. Thank you…"

Hurley smiles and stands, he offers Kate his hand and she takes it, giving him a grateful smile.

Hurley: "Come on, why don't you go upstairs, I'll finish up here."

She nods her head, exhausted now, and afraid of another confrontation, or just the unexpected, as Jack is still outside. She does not look back however to see if he is, he could have re-entered the room for all she knew. She leaves the room and makes her way up stairs, Hurley watching after her sympathetically.

Hurley goes and continues to clean the dishes. As he is nearly finished, he hears a door open. He looks behind him, no one, then to his left, he sees Jack enter, puffy eyed, and red. He looks surprised to see him there, as he turns quickly to wipe his face, then addresses him.

Jack: "What are you doing Hurley?" He says voice hoarse.

Hurley: "What does it look like I'm doing."

Jack looks at him a little strangely, then nods his head.

Jack: "So you heard us."

Hurley: "Hard not too, you were kinda harsh on her Jack."

Jack lets out a little chuckle, more so to him, as Hurley doesn't seem amused.

Jack: "I was harsh! That was nothing I haven't felt- nothing she didn't already know! So do not tell me I was harsh on her Hurley, I'm not the only one to blame in all this."

Hurley sympathizes with him, he knows, he was too harsh on Jack, and should mind his own business, but they both are as stubborn as each other and maybe, they need a third person to show them that, neither of them are to blame really. All of them who left were happy for a while, before things fell apart, the island started to call them back. Maybe there was a reason they were aloud to leave, he does not know, but there is a reason they have to go back, to help fix things those left behind could not do alone, but now, he would try to help his friends who are here.

Hurley: "I know dude, but you both need to stop trying to blame the other, it doesn't matter who didn't try harder to make it work. It didn't work out, but that doesn't mean to say, it can't. It's just a matter of, do you want to?"

Jack looks up at Hurley who shrugs his shoulders and turns and finishes the dishes, but just as Jack is about to leave the room he calls over his shoulder.

Hurley: "Just don't wait too long."

Jack walks out, he wasn't sure what Hurley meant then, wait too long to what, apologize, to see if she wanted to give things another go? Or, maybe he meant it all, that you cannot have one without the other that he would have to apologize for not only tonight, but before. That they cannot move on until their past issues, are dealt, with.

He makes his way up the stairs, when he reaches his floor, her door, he can hear her sobs. He looks down guiltily, as he continues past to his own room.

They had both been through enough tonight, he would wait to see what tomorrow would bring, they both needed space tonight, but he knows it is probably going to be hard, but they will have to take it one-step at a time.

* * *

That's that. Not all fluff I guess their reunion on the show won't be... well it wasn't and i guess it won't be when they meet again :( hehe. Please review if you can. Thanks again for reading. :D Lauren x


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm glad you are liking this, I am too lol. Russ I am glad you like jangst, as there will be jangst for a little while longer, as they need to get things of their chests, and confront them, so it won't be happy for too long hehe. This chap is a little shorter as I wanted to leave it on a cliffie, I will update soon as the next part is already wrote up. ;)Enjoy...

* * *

The next morning he awoke feeling oddly refreshed, only then did he remember last night and what he could have in store today. He walked over to his chest of draws and grabbed a pair of clean boxers, and a pair of jeans. He put them on then made his way downstairs.

Once in the kitchen Hurley who was making breakfast and Kate who watching Aaron whilst he ate his breakfast greeted him. He assumed this, as Aaron's back was facing him. He took a deep breath as Kate looked up and gave him a slight nod, to which he returned. Hurley seeing him shouts over to him.

Hurley: "Hey dude, I'm only making omelette's, you're welcome to have one if you want."

Jack: "Erm sure, thanks."

Jack can see Aaron trying to turn in his seat especially once he heard Jack's voice. Kate did not know what to do; she was not sure how Jack was going to be with Aaron, or even her. Yet she did tell Aaron that she would fix this, so she would try to be patient, and see what happens. Jack is walking towards her, her eyes widen slightly, he walks to the side of Aaron's high chair, and the next thing she sees and hears cannot help but put a smile on her face. Aaron's face, a look of shock, then happiness at seeing he had not heard wrongly, beams up at Jack who smiles at him.

Jack: "Hey sport." He ruffles Aaron's hair who giggles, who then turns his face away a little shyly, then looks back at Jack.

Aaron: "You found me daddy."

Jack looks at him a little confused but Aaron continues obviously wanting to tell his 'daddy' everything.

Aaron: "Mommy said you were lost-_Kate's eyes widen more-Jack looks at her quickly then back to Aaron_ you not lost no more are you daddy- you found us."

Jack's eyes had began to fill slightly, Kate's too behind him, what Aaron had just said with much joy, as a simple fact, brought sorrow and realization to the both of them. Yet Jack was not going to hide, or deny that it was true. He nods.

Jack: "Yeah, I found you. I'm not lost no more."

Aaron giggles again as Jack stands up and places a kiss on the top of his head. Aaron watches as he sees Jack move towards Hurley.

Jack looks over Hurley's shoulder to check the cooking, and then pats his friend on the back.

Jack: "Has any mail arrived yet?"

Jack makes his way over to the fridge and gets makes a glass of fresh orange juice.

He looks at Hurley who has just jumped back from the splattering of oil from the pan. He chuckles slightly.

Hurley: "Erm- Haven't had a chance to check yet- damn cooker…"

He mumbles to himself, Jack places his glass on the table.

Jack: "Don't worry. I'll go check- and you might wanna turn that pan down."

He leaves the kitchen smiling that was not as bad as he thought, although he and Kate did not really talk, and they were going to have to, but he was just going to enjoy the moment, it could not get any worse, could it?

He makes his way outside towards the mailbox, it seems as though they had mail. He grabs the mail not even looking at it until he gets inside.

Once inside he sits down facing Kate, this surprises her he can tell. She tries to hide it well. Jack starts to read the mail he had just put down on the table beside him.

He started organizing the mail into piles, of junk, bills and private letters.

Kate chances a glance at Jack, he is on the last letter, and suddenly he jumps from the table, again knocking his chair over. Her eyes widen, she looks at Jack then at Hurley as Hurley begins to speak, what he says confuses her.

Hurley: "Oh, God, is it another one?"

Kate looks from a slightly spooked Hurley to Jack who is standing with the letter still unopened in his hands.

Kate: "Another one- What's in that letter, and who is it from?"

Jack does not look at her as he speaks. Which worries her slightly, is it from the people that have been following her, do they know where they are? Are they in danger? What Jack says next not only confuses her even more, but also scares her slightly.

Jack: "It's from those we left behind."

* * *

... :O lol So what do you think? Please let me know and I'll try and get the rest up asap. Thanks for reading. Lauren x


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. NYR88 hehe you said just what Kate said, well kinda hehe. Philadelphia, Rochelle406, and Russ thanks for all your wonderful comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to post this as it was already written up. The next chappie I will try and get up in the next few days. :D enjoy...

* * *

Jack: "1978."

Kate's head shoots up and her eyes open wide.

Kate: "What! How is that possible?"

Jack throws the letter on the table near Kate.

Jack: " Look at the letter, doesn't it seem aged to you?"

Kate looks at the, envelop and turns it over in her hands. She looks up at Jack.

Kate: " Just because it looks old, doesn't mean it is."

Jack shakes his head. He grabs the letter from the table- Kate had dropped it.

He begins to open it.

Jack starts to read the letter, halfway through the letter his jaw tenses, and he throws the letter on the table.

Kate: "What does it say?"

She grabs the letter and hesitates before reading it she looks at Jack.

Jack: "If you read the letter yourself you'll find out- I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Sawyer's been playing hero, but don't worry I'm sure once we return he'll gladly accept you kissing him better then."

Kate's mouth opens in shock. She looks at Jack slightly disgusted and upset, but also angry. Before she can say anything, she hears the back door open and close.

Hurley: "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Kate looks up at Hurley.

Kate: "Oh he meant it, and I'm getting a little sick of hearing it."

Kate stands she looks at Hurley, looking more determined and incensed.

Kate begins to walk to the back door whilst saying to Hurley.

Kate: "Can you take Aaron into the front room please."

With that said, the door closes again, and Kate is gone. Hurley's eyes widen and he grabs Aaron from his high chair whilst saying.

Hurley: "Come on buddy, we don't wanna be in here when mommy starts talking to daddy."

Hurley quickly exits from the kitchen into the living room, where he would fill in Ben and Sayid on what has just happened, and what most likely is about to happen.

Jack turns around as he hears the door slam, he sees an irritated Kate striding towards him. Kate yells as she walks.

Kate: "You know what; this walking away act that you've got going on is really starting to piss me off!"

Jack looks at her just as annoyed. He does not say anything however, he lets her talk, he had said quite enough earlier.

The letter from earlier is in her hands, she thrusts it into his chest telling him.

Kate: "I don't need to know what's in that letter; it isn't going to change a thing. Do you seriously think that seeing Sawyer's name on a piece of paper would get me all torn up, look at me! I have been fine without him for 4 years, yeah we had a good time, and it is no secret that I cared about him, but the situation we were in called for us to attach ourselves to people. As you said Jack, it was live together or die alone."

Jack had taken the letter from Kate who had her hands on his chest, letter in her grip. As soon as he took it, she removed her hands as if she touching him had burnt her.

Jack: "What do you want me to say to that Kate- that I'm…?"

Kate: "I want you to say nothing!"

She turns and starts walking away, but stops, and turns back pointing a finger at Jack.

Kate: "Do what ever you want with that letter, burn it for all I care. Whilst you're at it, you can burn your goddamn jealousy too! You know what, it doesn't matter to me who was to blame for how our relationship ended Jack, because I know, I always showed you how much I loved you, I thought it was so clear... All the days we spent together, the nights we shared, every time I told you… I guess you were just too blinded by your jealousy that you didn't see it, otherwise you would've seen that I would _never_ ever cheat on you- you were the one with my heart, I wasn't going anywhere."

She shakes her head dejectedly; her hands by her sides, everything she felt had been said, and she could not say any more, she turns not even looking at Jack and walking away, back into the house, to her son, who she loves and makes sure he knows it, every day. Yet if she would've looked at Jack, she would've seen the silent tears sliding down his cheeks, the look of complete recognition and regret over the words she had just spoken, of what they meant, the honesty of them, and the regret of how he has been acting ever since the day he walked out of her and Aaron's life.

Though the saying goes, where there is darkness only light, and although the man Jack were a few months ago, was a man he never thought he was capable of being, had helped to shape the man he would become. For now Jack knew of his weaknesses and of the lowest place he could fall, but also of the highest places where he could find his refuge, these were the places he was destined to reach, and some, he could only hope, would stay forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it please review if you can and as always thanks for reading :D Lauren x


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for all your reviews :D here's the new update, I hope you like the direction this chapter goes if you do or don't please let me know thanks :D enjoy...

* * *

He knew what he had to do now as he made is way inside. In the front room Ben, who was standing by the fireplace, greeted him as he always did by looking in his direction, as well as Hurley and Sayid who were sitting on one of the couches, he could not see Kate or Aaron anywhere. As soon as Ben sees Jack enter, he looks at him for a moment before speaking.

Ben: "You know Jack we can't have you making Kate cry everyday, as it will affect us all. We can't have a weak link in our 'chain'; it gives 'them' more leverage."

He speaks in a voice, as a father would when condemning his son for a wrongdoing.

Jack looks down, and nods.

Jack: "I know, I know, that's why I'm going to fix it."

Ben purses his lips, as he looks down his nose, over his glasses at Jack. He pushes his glasses up from the rim, on his nose, further up.

Ben: "That's good to know, now the letter Jack."

Jack hands Ben the letter.

Jack: "It's basically the same. They're still in hiding, people are still scared, they're starting to turn on each other."

Ben: "I can see that, Juliet wrote this again."

He looks over at Jack who nods.

Ben: "That wasn't a question Jack, I know Juliet's handwriting."

Jack: "So why ask?"

Ben smiles slyly, Jack lets out a breathy laugh.

Jack: "Enough with the mind games Ben, we're supposed to be working together."

Hurley looks at Jack confused.

Hurley: "Dude, quit snapping at people, he was probably just thinking out loud…"

Jack turns to Hurley a little shocked, that he would be sticking up for Ben, he realises, his relationship with Kate isn't the only one he needs to fix. For it seems, his friends have still yet to regain their full faith in him. Jack snaps a little at Hurley as he tells him.

Jack: "He wanted to see how I would react hearing Juliet's name. You see Ben, has had this really big crush on Juliet."

Ben's eyes widen, as does Hurley's and Sayid's, they are intrigued, yet Hurley also looks at Jack a little guiltily. Ben looks at Jack like a cornered puppy, which had ran to a corner, scared of its punishment, after upsetting its owner. Jack shakes his head.

Jack: "You're not the only one who knows about people's pasts, I thought you had stopped with all the mind games, but if you still want to play, you gotta know that it's not a one man game."

Ben nods at Jack, then looks over the letter.

Ben: "Each letter is dated, it must be important. John is trying to tell us something."

Sayid: "What is he trying to say?"

Ben looks at the letter again for a moment.

Ben: "I haven't figured it out yet- but I will."

Jack: "Within 5 months we have had 5 letters, so we only have another 3 to come, but we don't know when they are going to be sent. There isn't a pattern. When we got the second letter, it was 5 weeks after the last, then only 2 weeks for the third, the person who has these letters, isn't sending them on specific dates. The dates don't matter."

He smiles a little to himself, it suddenly dawning on him. Jack looks at Ben and the letter in his hands.

Ben: "What?"

Jack walks towards him and takes the letter; he shakes his head and laughs a little.

Hurley: "What's so funny?"

Jack waves the letter in the air. He starts pacing about.

Jack: "I don't know why none of us saw it before."

Sayid: "Saw what."

Jack: "Kate was actually right…"

Hurley: "What about?"

Jack takes a seat in an armchair facing Sayid and Hurley.

Jack: "It's not the letters, I mean; the letters do prove that they are in the past. It's the ink."

Jack takes the letter from out the envelope, and places them side by side on the table in front of him. He points to each of them as he goes on to explain.

Jack: "We never really paid much attention to the envelopes before; it was always what was inside that worried us got us confused. – Look, the letter and the envelope, someone else has written them- I know we always assumed Locke wrote them when he tracked you down- But the writing; it's a women's…"

Hurley jumps up.

Hurley: "That's great. We track down all the women Locke knew, see who he would've trusted enough with the letters."

Ben smiles slightly.

Ben: "That wouldn't be too hard."

Everyone manages a small smile; things seemed to be looking up.

Ben walks towards the table he takes the envelope, his jaw suddenly tightens, eyebrows creasing.

Ben: "It's Juliet's handwriting."

All heads turn to Ben.

Ben: "As I said, I know Juliet's handwriting..."

Jack: "But the ink, it's different, and as I said before- those on the island couldn't know your address…"

Ben: "I know!"

Jack: "So what? I told you the envelope and the letters, they weren't written at the same time- Locke obviously left the island with the letters in blank envelopes… so how can Juliet have written it?"

Sayid: "Could you not be wrong Ben? Could someone else have written the address on the envelope, to look like Juliet's handwriting maybe?"

Ben shakes his head like a defiant child.

Ben: "No, no! I know Juliet's handwriting. This is hers, it's hers!"

Hurley: "But dude, Juliet was left behind."

Ben: "It can only mean one thing."

Everyone's eyes widen, Jack pales slightly, and Hurley looks terrified as he collapses back on to the couch, afraid of what Ben is going to say.

Ben: "She got of the Island."

"Who got of the island?"

All eyes turn to Kate, who has just entered the room, Kate looks worried as she takes in everyone's faces.

Jack gulps he had never expected this outcome when he was discussing the envelope a moment ago.

Jack: "Juliet."

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Kate: "What, how is that possible?"

Jack: "Probably the same way Locke got off, she could've left with him, I have no idea."

Kate: "How do you know she's off the island, has she been in contact?"

Jack shakes his head.

Jack: "No. What you said before about the letters, it got me thinking, the envelope was written later, when they got off, and Ben is adamant that the writing on the envelope is Juliet's."

Kate: "If she's off the island why hasn't she tried to get in contact with us like John did, are you sure they didn't leave separately."

Jack: "We have no idea. We have no idea when Locke, or Juliet left the island, or if anyone else has left too. We have no idea when the next letter is going to be sent or where the hell Juliet is."

Kate: "Can't you track them down, I mean, how was the letters sent? Are they stamped? If not then she or someone else has to be leaving the letters on the post box."

Everyone is looking at Kate smiling, Kate looks at them confused, why were they all looking at her like that.

Kate: "What?"

Jack lifts up the envelope and looks at it showing it to Kate.

Jack: "No stamp."

Kate smiles a little, now she was feeling useful.

Kate: "So we what, keep watch in the hope that we see someone dropping the letters off."

Jack: "No, we can't do that, it'll waste too much time, we don't know when the next letter is going to be sent, so we're not going to be keeping watch on that mail box for months."

Sayid: "Then what do you suggest Jack?"

Jack: "We get a security camera watching the mailbox, and in the meantime we find out all we know about Locke, where he was staying before he died. Maybe we can find something that would point us to a location on Juliet."

Sayid: "But the cameras, if we get located by them, they could tap into the cameras and view what we've been filming. It's too risky."

Jack rubs his eyes thinking for a moment.

Kate: "Then we set up dummy cameras. We put up several other cameras around the outside of the house; anyone would think we're just trying to keep safe."

Sayid: "That could work."

Jack looks up at Sayid then at Kate, who gives him a little smile.

Sayid: "We can't have any dead feeds though, the other cameras that aren't watching the mail box, we may as well make use of them."

Kate: "So have them watching a larger scale, we may catch if it is Juliet, how she gets here, if she has a car, we maybe able to catch a licence plate, if not the model of the car could help. If we don't get that, we can at least see what direction she arrives from, and which she heads off in."

Ben: "Good work Kate. It will be best if the cameras are hidden, otherwise we could risk jeopardising the whole thing."

Kate looks down a moment damn Ben and his hidden cameras, how he could make her feel rubbish in an instant when she felt so good, and he wasn't even trying.

Ben: "Okay, Sayid take the Sedan, go and get the cameras. We'll set them up once you get back."

Sayid stands and begins to head off; Kate looks at them all confused slightly.

Ben looks at her.

Ben: "Is there something wrong Kate?"

Sayid had left the room.

Kate shakes her head all eyes on her now.

Kate: "No, well I mean, you basically ordered Sayid to go on a shopping trip for you, and he just went, no questions asked."

Ben: "I'm sorry Kate, did I forget to use my manners. I will be sure to thank Sayid once he returns. To avoid any further arguments though Kate, let me tell you that. We have to work quickly, with people on our trail, and sometimes civility is forgotten, but it's not to mean that I don't appreciate what you're doing."

Kate nods her head, was thanking her for being here. She offers him a smile, which seems to surprise him, but he gives her a simple nod of appreciation. Jack manages a smile things were slowly looking up.

* * *

So some shockers or not so shocking lol? Please let me know what you think I'd appreciate it alot :D new update should be soon :) Lauren x


End file.
